


Star Wars - Death Troopers: Fan-made TV Series Proof of Concept script.

by MartinSweet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinSweet/pseuds/MartinSweet
Summary: Wanting to have a more nuanced look at the Star Wars Universe, this is a full script of the first possible episode.





	Star Wars - Death Troopers: Fan-made TV Series Proof of Concept script.

Note: This is a Proof Of Concept script. Everything written is not final - it is merely to show where the concept could possibly go. For the first episode we were thinking twenty minutes as to not overextend the idea - more can be added should we need to as it only is a Proof Of Concept script.

Four Death Troopers,   
DT-34 'Kriffbarn' (‘Perfect cast’: Joel Kinnaman)   
DT-01 'Slugger' (‘Perfect cast’: Tom Cruise/Matthew Settle.)   
DT-59 'Nydak' (‘Perfect cast’: Zoe Saldana)   
DT-99 'Gold' (‘Perfect cast’: Chloe Moretz) 

Summary:  
This fireteam was tasked with disrupting terrorist groups on a desert planet where they lost one of their members before being relocated back to Coruscant to take on their new fireteam member, DT-99, and stop a local terror group hiding in the infamous belly of Coruscant.

Int. Rebel barracks, Wooden. Desert planet, evening. (Jedha)

The camera slowly begins reeling back from the opening of the door as two male Rebels covered in sand and dirt march in, one of them frantic and panicked(Rebel 1) and the other - stoic faced and cold(Rebel 2). Rebel 1 twists his heel and stops Rebel 2 in his tracks, the darkness outside only lit by a barrel with an improvised fireplace within. Two more rebels stand by said barrel with their hands above the fireplace, warming them.

Rebel 1:  
“What was that out there?! That- It hit- Th-th-those were Civilians!”

Rebel 2:  
“Imperial Sympathizers. We got what we needed.”

Rebel 1:   
“But at what cost?! The Empire is going to come down on us!”

Rebel 2:  
“I don’t think The Empire cares about ‘acceptable casualties’”

Rebel 1:  
“What are you talking about, ACCEPTABLE HOW? That wasn’t the mission. It was supposed to be a grab and go, no bombs.”

Rebel 2:  
“Look. I know you’re frustrated about it, but this is -our- home. We fight for hope, and the Civilians in there do not raise their arms to fight the occupation. They’re essentially sympathizers and -are- aiding the Empire. We did what we had to do for the cause.”

Rebel 1:  
*A long pause and a reluctant sigh.* “Alright. What’s the plan then?”

Cut to:  
Rebel Guards at the entrance of the camp.

At each side of the entrance to the camp stands two gate guards. Gate Guard 1 looks over at Gate Guard 2 and raises his eyebrows.

Gate Guard 1:  
“You heard about the mess they made in the city?”

Guard 2 looks away, into the distance. We get a close up of Guard 2. He gives a look of dismay.

Gate Guard 2:  
“I try not to think about it.”

We then follow his gaze towards Gate Guard 1. A trooper clad in complete black, taller than the usual, holds an arm around Gate Guard 1’s neck and is seemingly choking him. As Gate Guard 2 is about to yell out, the Depth of Field changes for us to see the black gauntlet form around the mouth of Gate Guard 2.

Cut to:  
Back of a boundman set between Rebel Interrogators 1 and 2.

The improvised fireplace, still visible outside, Rebel Interrogators 1 and 2 stand next to each other in front of the tied up old man, wearing some sort of fine silken cloth that strikes ‘prestige’ with its mere visage. This old man is Ambassador Koren. Rebel Interrogators 1 and 2 have both, visibly, taken on a more stoic and intimidating look.

Interrogator 2:  
“We know you’ve been stealing Coaxium, Ambassador.”

Koren:  
“I’ve stolen nothing.”

Interrogator 1:  
“Explain that to the starving people you only make poorer, and angrier by suppressing their basic rights.”  
Koren:  
“H- Hah… Is that it? You need money?”

Interrogator 2, visibly angered by the question moves closer - sending a backhanded slap across the Ambassador’s cheek.

Interrogator 1:  
“No, we don’t need money. We need your cooperation.”

Cut to:  
Wide Shot. The two rebels by the fireplace centered, rebels moving in the background, some delivering crates, some standing guard.

The two stand, silently, the only sound in the background the Ambassador’s interrogation. They give each other a look, and then agree to look back into the barrel whilst warming their hands. In the background, a Rebel gripping a mug starts talking with one of the other rebels standing guard.

There are three other extras walking around, the field of view changes so that they are all in view. One after another, once they are alone, they are pulled into the shadows by the mysterious hands.

The man with the mug is grabbed at the same time as the one he is chatting with, and the mug falls, clattering against a crate next to him, causing a loud noise to ring out.

The two fireplace rebels bring up their blasters and turn their safeties off.  
Cut to:  
Tracking shot, following the two rebels towards the broken mug.

The two fireplace rebels reach the mug, Fireplace Rebel 1 squats down and inspects the mug Whilst Fireplace Rebel 2 scans the area.

Fireplace Rebel 1:  
“You see anything?”

Fireplace Rebel 2:  
“I hear something!

As soon as he blurts out that he hears something in the dark void of the night, a near demonic voice responds, an encrypted voice box that changes its voice.

Cut to:  
Interrogation of Ambassador.

Ringing out from the camp outside, a set of loud E-11D blaster shots ring out. 

PTWOO. PTWOO.

Interrogator 1 snapss his head around as if it were a spring. Interrogator 2 pulls up the Ambassador, pressing a blaster pistol against the Ambassador’s side and standing him up. The camera follows Interrogator 1 as he rushes for the wooden door, shutting and locking it with haste. No windows inside of the hut, the only light found being from a lamp hanging from the ceiling. 

Interrogator 1 begins moving back up against one of the walls. Keeping his blaster pistol trained at the door. He takes a quick glance at Interrogator 2 whilst more Blaster Bolts can be heard outside.

Rebel Interrogator 1:  
“What are you doing? We need him!”

Rebel Interrogator 2:  
“Can’t use him if we’re dead.”

Rebel Interrogator 1:  
“This is all your fault!”

Rebel Interrogator 2:  
“Shut up and do your job!”

Rebel Interrogator 1:  
“If we get out of this alive I swe-”

Before he can finish his sentence, Rebel 1 is grabbed through the wooden wall and thrown outside. Consumed by the void. Very shortly afterwards, the door is kicked open and two darkly clad Death Troopers storm in, the one on the right has a black pauldron - he barks something to the other trooper and raises his right arm from his blaster, telling his partner to lower it.  
As soon as the blaster is halfway lowered, Rebel 2 raises his own blaster pistol and shoots at the one without the pauldron. They both retaliate in a near instant and shoot towards Rebel 2’s head. The blaster bolt hits the Death Trooper - a headshot.

Cut to:  
Frog perspective next to the prisoner.  
The hand of Rebel 2 hits the ground with a thump. The Ambassador quickly stands himself up, bruised and bloodied, and carefully stumbles towards the Death Trooper with the pauldron who proceeds to lower his weapon.

Cut to:  
Close up, Death Trooper in hut.

The Death Trooper removes his helmet - breathing heavily he looks towards his fallen comrade, and then back up at the Ambassador who is less than an arm’s reach away. The Death Trooper shakes his head and scoffs, raising his right gauntlet up to his mouth and pressing on the holocommunicator button. This man, DT-01, is the first ever successful Death Trooper.

DT-01 ’Slugger’:  
“Asset secured. One DT down. Send EVAC and torch the place.”

His breathing and audible heart-beat follows the pattern of the musical score for the title card and it slowly begins to -   
Fade to:  
Title card.

Fade to:  
Int. Coruscant Barracks. 

A wide shot of the near-luxurious Barracks Officer’s Quarters shows DT-01 standing in front of a wide window next to his bed, staring out towards the busy city-planet. He has a mug of something in his hand. He’s wearing a brown T-shirt and a pair of loose training pants.

Cut to:  
Close up from the opposite side of the window.

His automatic door slides open, and the blonde haired DT-34 wearing similar clothes provides DT-01 with an affirmed nod as soon as DT-01 acknowledges him. DT-01 then turns to look back out the window, finishes the liquid inside of his mug.

Cut to:  
Mug being harshly placed on the Bed-Table.

Cut to:  
Outside of the bedroom, tracking the two figures.

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Don’t pull your punches this time, Slugger.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Then don’t whine this time.”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Then don’t aim for the face.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“You’re right, you’re hard enough to look at as it is.”

Both of them give a chuckle, reaching the living room, we move to a wide shot next to a table where both of them pick a side of the table. They both reach down to grab at its foundation and they proceed to lift it in tandem. Moving it, and the couches around the table, away from the rug beneath.

DT-59 enters the room from one of the four bedrooms and stares them down, she then approaches and looks at the table, then towards the rug as the two others begin sizing each other up and stepping onto the rug. She wears her black hair in a low bun and is dressed more casually, in civilian attire whilst watching the two.

DT-59 ‘Nydak’:  
“Really? A rematch?”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Don’t worry Nydak. Third time’s the charm, right?”

DT-59 ‘Nydak’:  
“Aha.. Right. Third time. Alright Kriffbarn.”

Kriffbarn and Slugger proceed to rush into each other, straining their muscles and pushing as hard as they both possibly can. The rug beneath them begins to strain to either side. Slugger releases some of his pressure, allowing him a short window to throw a knee into Kriffbarn’s stomach. 

Whump!

Kriffbarn keels over and gives a pain-filled chuckle, cradling a hand against his stomach. Nydak provides them with a slowed down applause to follow with an unimpressed look.

Slugger reaches a hand down to Kriffbarn and proceeds to pull him up to a stand.

Cut to:  
Barracks entrance.

The automatic door to the barracks opens up. An Imperial Army Officer donning a Captain’s plaque, named Vundah, enters the living space. All the Death Troopers stand at attention and gather next to each other, shoulder by shoulder. He proceeds to take a step into the room, a young woman with near golden-haired pixie cut steps in and proceeds to tiptoe her way to join the rank and file.

Captain Vundah theatrically clears his throat and takes off his officer’s cap.

Captain Vundah:  
“As you may be aware - The Empire is terribly sorry for your loss, but he made the ultimate sacrifice for The Empire and took a heroic leap in the line of duty. Your work is paramount to our success as the law. You are judges, juries and executioners in one bundle and we intend to continue to keep you well supplied With provisions, Beds, equipment, healthcare… And manpower.”

He gestures towards ‘Gold’ with a wave of his hand.

Captain Vundah:  
“Now then. To your briefing to truly accommodate your stay here on Coruscant. Your new Area of Operations. I am Captain Vundah, your commanding officer and the one whom you will be submitting reports to, Sergeant. A partisan cell has sparked within the lower levels of Coruscant. The Empire wants -you- to find who is responsible and eradicate them. For now, remain on standby until further commands are issued. Any questions?... No? That’ll be all.”

The Captain proceeds to turn on his heel and exit the barracks living room back where he came. Slugger, Kriffbarn and Nydak step out of rank and relax themselves, Kriffbarn moving to push the couch back into place. Slugger turns to Gold and enters conversation whilst Nydak and Kriffbarn both begin setting the table back. Gold turns to Slugger.

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“What’s your designation?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“DT-99, Sarge.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Nickname?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“Gold, Sarge... Because of my hair,.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Could have figured that out yeah, but I would rather hear it from you. Welcome to the Barracks. Only reason you’re here is because the last Greenie died.”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“-Understood… Sarge.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Cut it. Call me Slugger. That over there is Kriffbarn…”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Welcome to the Meat Grinder.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“And that is Nydak. They’re your family now. If you have parents or siblings, forget about them. They won’t know what you do, and likely won’t care. You’re as mythological as a Jedi, but only half as legendary. Go, put your stuff in your room. Down the hall, second on the right.”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“But Sar-”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“That’s an Order.”

Gold bows her head and proceeds to move down the hall with her arms clutching around the duffle bag she carries. 

Kriffbarn gives a light whistle and then proceeds to chuckle. Nydak folds her arms and leans against one of the couches and smiles.

DT-59 ‘Nydak’  
“You sure know how to work ‘em Slugger.”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“I remember when you worked us that way.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Her expression - Like a Bantha staring down an ISB’s engines.”

Slugger would smile and move over to the two, forming a triangle. The three would then start chuckling, which carefully turned into secure laughter.

Cut to:  
Close up of Gold. We watch her from within her duffel bag.

Gold pulls item after item out of her duffel bag, personal belongings, a datapad, a traditional framed picture. She carefully hoists the frame up and looks over it, then moves over to one of the bed-tables and carefully sets it down so that the picture could be seen from the bed.

The picture is of herself and her father, the father wearing a mechanics jumpsuit and standing next to a newly repaired speeder-engine. Gold has a bright smile and is confidently hugging her father whilst staring at the lens. 

She looks to her duffel bag, then back at the picture. She then turns, grabs the duffel bag and pours the rest of the content out onto the bed. She straightens out her uniform and starts folding the casual wear in one bunch, formal attire in another and finally, a first aid kit in the last bunch.

The door behind her slides open.

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“You know why he was so hard on you?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
*Sigh* “Yeah. Vet the new girl. Make sure she knows her place.”

Kriffbarn gives a humored chuckle and moves over to look at the picture, grabbing the frame to stare over it - he then traces his eyes back towards ‘Gold’.

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’  
“Because familial ties mean bad luck. It’s become a Cliché in Slugger’s squad.”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“Cliché? Alright, maybe he has watched too many holovids and hasn’t fully returned to reality.”  
DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“No. That’s not it. It’s because when you get hurt, and you will, he is the one who has to write a report about it. You die? He writes the message to your parents, family members, the like. See, this one time we had someone like you on the team. Traditional frames and all, ultimately, when he died, Slugger went to meet the parents in person. Two weeks later we had to kill those parents. The physical pain, he, and you, can take. But the psychological pain? Much worse.”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“-I wasn’t aware. Nevertheless, I am sure such won’t happen. I understand the values of privacy, unlike some. Thank you for your monologue, please let me unpack.”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Please? Alright Princess. Allow me to get off the pedestal.”

He said and placed the frame back down onto the table rather carefully, he then proceeds to move over to one of the walls to lean against it, staring at Gold.

Gold narrows her eyes at him and coils her brows a smidge, turning back to the unpacking she was doing.

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“He told you to watch me, didn’t you?”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“You could say that.”

The door once again, slides open and Slugger steps in, looking towards Kriffbarn with a puzzled expression.

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Wh- What’re you doing? I asked you to show her... her armour.”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“I’m right on it.”  
Slugger provides the still-leaning Kriffbarn with a puzzled shake of his own head. He mouths ‘Now’ towards Kriffbarn who stands himself up. Gold glances at Slugger who acknowledges her with a nod, he then proceeds to exit again - muttering something.

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“It’s not complicated. Your armour..”

Kriffbarn utters whilst Gold follows him with her eyes, carefully moving up behind him to follow up to a locked metal cabinet.

Kriffbarn proceeds to open it up, showing the custom fitted Death Trooper Armour off to Gold.

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Is right here. You finally get to -officially- wear it. When we were deciding on rooms, I thought it looked too small for any of us. Seems like the move to Coruscant was to kill two birds with one stone. Armour is your responsibility, you clean it, you get it repaired.”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“And my service-weapon?”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:   
“In the armoury. Don’t take it to your room, Quarter Master would have a hissy-fit.”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“How much are we allowed to personalize the armour?”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Slugger’s rules are; nothing too bright. Keep it professional. The most lax rules in all the corps. But if I see a pink sticker that lights up at night, I’m burning it.”

Gold gives a hum, she then returns to her bed, grabbing the last bunch of clothes and pushing it into adjacent cupboards that.

Kriffbarn, turns his head to look at Gold.

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Your mother someone important?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“Not particularly. Why?”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Because you carry yourself like an officer’s kid. If she isn’t important, why the mask?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“Being well educated and a good soldier is not mutually exclusive. It’s not a mask - It is my understanding that to -weed out the bad- you need to be hard on me. I accept that. How about you? Why did you Enlist? How did you get here?”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“A long history of Garbage Disposal.”

Gold provides him with a humored scoff and raises both of her eyebrows. Despite the humor being morbid, both begin to chuckle.

The chuckle is interrupted by Kriffbarn’s holocommunicator going off, pinging rather loudly as he opens it up and presses on the button, looking at the small hologram of Slugger, who has put on the leg and waist armour. 

DT-01 ‘Slugger’(Hologram):  
“Suit up.”

The hologram is then immediately shut off, Kriffbarn looks at Gold - then proceeds to rush out of the barrack. Gold hurriedly moves towards her own armour.

Cut to:  
Wide shot of all four Death Troopers in a Lambda shuttle.

A holographic table is in the middle of the Lambda Shuttle for the passengers to look at. All of them wear combat ready attire. We then cut to an alleyway in the lower levels of Coruscant, the four Death Troopers pressing up against the walls and stacking up on a big sealed door.

Kriffbarn kneels himself down and pulls off his backpack, opening it up to drag out a circular plate-sized breaching charge. He presses it against the wall and pushes the magnetic seal in the middle, which also arms it. He raises a hand and hovers it over a red button on his gauntlet, moving himself back, his left hand holding his E-11D. Gold stands behind him with Blaster readied, on the wall opposite is Slugger, and Nydak, who is in a kneeling position, blaster aimed at the door.

Now that we are familiar with the characters, we hear their communications through the internal radio - The muffled encrypted voices in the background.

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Breach! Breach! Breach!”

Kriffbarn clicks down on the button, door opened up wide by the explosive force, nothing but smoke crowds it as the four Death Troopers rush in.

We hear the sound of Blaster Shots for only a few seconds, bright plasma colours light up the smoke as if it were fireworks, and then the silence comes. The smoke still hasn’t entirely cleared in the doorway.

Cut to:  
Int. Assaulted Partisan ‘Safe House’.

We get a wide shot of the Death Troopers and the torn door, scorch marks outline the crouching and standing troopers. Some of them are still smoking. Slugger raises one of his hands and waves it forwards twice. Signalling for the others to start moving forwards. 

The Camera begins moving backwards whilst the Death Troopers approach, and more and more partisan bodies come into view, similar to the other scorch marks, some of the bodies are still smoking.

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Nydak, Kriffbarn - Keep the exit covered. We’re taking the hallway.”

Slugger and Gold push up against a wall leading into a hallway. Slugger behind Gold. Slugger raises his hand and taps her shoulder then proceeds to pass the corner at an efficient speed. Several doors on either side of the hallway.

Slugger points to himself, then at the first door. He then points at Gold, and then to the second door.

We follow Gold as she walks towards the second door, whilst Slugger stacks up on the first. They both, in unison, kick in the doors and push in. Gold is grabbed by the shoulder, a Partisan attempts to throw her into the wall but it really just ends up being a light stumble towards the wall.

We pan out to look at Slugger who throws a Partisan back into the room after having been charged. We can hear them fighting in the background whilst the Camera pans back towards Gold who grips at the vibroknife her belt.

A punch lands against her helmet, temporarily concussing her. She’d then punch back at the large Partisan, it impacts against his shoulder and he stumbles backwards. She then pulls the vibroknife and rushes towards him - hooking a foot around the Partisans foot and causing him to fall onto his back. She then drops herself down and starts pushing the vibroknife towards the throat of the Partisan.

The Partisans right arm is covered, it then suddenly gives a whirr and delivers another punch to Golds face. Her helmet’s glass cracks on the right side so that her eyes can be seen. The cybernetic arm of the Partisan is revealed. 

The Partisan completely flips their positions, the armour heavy enough for the Partisan to be able to pin her to the ground. They both struggle with the vibroknife as the Partisan gets closer and closer to her neck with it.

She grunts and then releases one of her hands, dropping it to the her hip holster to pull up the SE-14R and quickly fire it against the leg of the Partisan.

The Partisan gives a loud grunt and Gold once again turns it, raising the SE-14R and shooting the Partisan in the stomach this time. As the Partisan goes limp, the Camera tracks frantically behind Gold as she picks up her E-11D and wields it with her SE-14R, rushing towards the doorway Slugger went through.

We hear the two struggle and then the Partisan who was attacking Slugger is thrown through the wall and lands in the hallway. Gold is quick to raise her blaster and shoot the man in the chest.

Slugger steps out, his shoulder pad ripped half over. He looks towards Gold and then towards the Partisan on the ground in the Hallway. Slugger raises his E-11D and proceeds to send another shot into the person, making sure they were dead.

He then walks forwards and leans down, grabbing the Partisans arm to raise the cybernetic hand up.

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Yours had one of these?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“Yes, exactly like it.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Karabast. Let’s be less cautious this time.” 

Slugger proceeds to pull one of the C-25 Fragmentation Grenades off of his belt. Gold does the same. The two move to the last doors, Room 3 and Room 4. They both twist the grenade and proceed to glide open the door, then slide the grenades in and close the doors.

Shouting comes from either room as the doors are held closed by the Death Troopers. Explosions roam the hall as they finish their assault.

DT-59 ‘Nydak’(Radio):  
“Slugger, place is still clear on our side. What’s the status?”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Place is clear, sweep the rooms and bring any intel you can. If there’s a Datapad or a Holo-table, we will want whatever is on it.”

Cut to:  
Int. Entrance Hall.

The four troopers gather and look over the evidence they collected. A Datapad, a case with an Imperial insignia and a set of data chips. Kriffbarn and Slugger look over the objects, all the while Nydak is finishing up a small bacta-seal right beneath Golds’ right eye.

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“Hey Slugger. You seen this SERE Kit?”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Yeah? Is it irregular?”

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“No, just curious. See, I’m thinking that if they wanted an Imperial SERE Kit, they would have bought a completely new one off the black market. They’re dirt cheap. But.”

He opens the case, a DC-17 Blaster pistol inside. He gives a light whistle.

DT-34 ‘Kriffbarn’:  
“At least five or six years old. This safe house? It’s nothing. Owner of this probably isn’t even here. I feel like there is something much bigger going on here.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“I agree, but it isn’t our place to speculate. Close the case, we’ll bring it in to the analysts along with everything else

Kriffbarn closes the case yet again, opening up his backpack and dragging out a set of thermal implosion charges, he proceeds to lay them down and then he starts putting the evidence into the backpack. Gold puts on her helmet again and moves herself towards the doorway they breached in together, she narrows her eyes at a figure far in the distance, hooded.

There’s a bright, metallic cylinder on the hooded persons belt, too far way to make out if it was a lightsaber or merely a pipe. Gold reaches her head a little further forwards - the intensity in her eyes increases, visible by the broken half of the visor glass.

DT-59 ‘Nydak’:  
“You okay?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“Huh?” she asks and turns her head.

DT-59 ‘Nydak’:  
“You seemed distracted. Are you okay?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“I thought I saw something.”

They both turn their heads to look at the alley outside. Nothing. The hooded figure was gone. Nydak provides Gold with a chuckle.

DT-59 ‘Nydak’:  
“You’re seeing things. Tends to happen when you’re punched really hard in the face. Don’t forget that. The bucket only protects you so much.”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“Right, probably just hallucinating.”

DT-59 ‘Nydak’:  
“Alright, want to check it out?”

DT-99 ‘Gold’:  
“You read my mind.”

The two pull up their blasters and start heading towards the doorway, passing into the alley, moving to the edge. Watching the near abandoned undercity street. Nydak looks down at the ground, a set of wet footprints leading away from the alleyway and further into the undercity.

DT-59 ‘Nydak’:  
“Kriff. You were right! Someone was watching us.”

DT-59 ‘Nydak’(Into Radio):  
“Slugger. We were being watched by one unknown. We need to go before the entirety of this Coruscanti Floor decides to turn us into mince-meat.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Understood Nydak. I’m calling in for Exfil now.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Crossroads, this is Red Bane Actual, over.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Crossroads; Mission complete. Red Bane Actual requesting an exfil.”

DT-01 ‘Slugger’:  
“Copy That Crossroads. Headed for Exfil. Let’s return to the Lambda Platform.”

We see the troopers hurry out of the alleyway and towards their Lambda shuttle as discreetly as possible. Not an alien or a human in sight. As they reach the Lambda shuttle and enter up the ramp, it starts closing, the camera slowly floats up to look at the hooded woman with what seems to be a lightsaber on her belt. She watches as the Lambda begins taking off.

Cut to:  
Credits.


End file.
